Anti-bullying
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Every year I will create a oneshot about a member of the team being bullied. Remember Bullying is never the answer. Don't be a bully. Disclaimer: I do not own any Young Justice characters or Young Justice in general, if I did we would be on our fourth season. T for bullying, that and i'm parinoed.


**It's anti-bullying day so I made this. Sorry Dick. Italics=thinking**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

"Hey Rob." I waved to Robin who walked in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey West." He nodded. When his head tilted down he had something on his eye. I grabbed his arm and rubbed my fingers under his eye.

"Is this makeup?" I asked. I looked at his face and saw a blue-purple spot on his eye. I took his sunglasses off and it was clear. "That's a black eye." Before I could say anything Dick Grayson ran out of the mountain. _Covering up bruises I know no bad guy would get that good of a shot at Robin, but Dick?_

* * *

"Artemis!" I called as I rushed after the archer to the kitchen.

"What now Baywatch?" Artemis sounded really cross like usual. She took out a bottle of water and started drinking.

"Do you know Richard Grayson?" I asked. She swallowed her water and answered.

"Yeah he's my friend at Gotham Academy." She took another swig at her water.

"Yeah he's Robin." I said. Artemis spat out a lot of her water and started chocking on the rest. I slammed my hand on her back and she recovered.

"I knew something was familiar about that little troll." She hissed. "Why are you telling me this?" She cocked her head in the way that drives me crazy.

"Yesterday he had a black eye and I want to know if something happened in school." I told her. Artemis burrowed her eyebrows in a way to indicate that she was thinking.

"You know yesterday Jake and his gang were beating him up, but that happens a lot." She said. I did a double take

"Wait you mean that Dick is being bullied!" I almost shouted. Me'ggan, Superboy, and Kaldur walk in the room. By their confused faces we knew we had to tell them, so we did.

"You mean Robin is getting beaten up every day." Me'ggan started to cry as Superboy held her.

"Yeah let me at those boys and I'll make sure they won't bother Robin." Superboy frowned.

"I think it would be wise to come at a different approach." Kaldur interjected.

"I know and I have one." Artemis smiled evilly. I usually hate that smile because it is mostly targeted at me, but now I like it. _I also love her._

* * *

**One week later:**

It was anti-bullying day at Gotham Academy the perfect day to launch our plan. After we told Batman about what was going on at school to say he was shocked was a BIG understatement. He made an arrangement to send the school to a tour at Mount Justice. My school had a mysterious problem with the sprinklers (Cough Batman cough) and we got out early. As for Happy Harbor High school Cheshire attacked the main safe in the school for unknown reason (Cough cough Favor for Artemis cough cough).

"Hi." I walked out of the living room and to the zeta-tubes where the class spawned. The class said a chorus of hi's and the rest of the team walked in. "Today along with our tour we want you to keep a look out for Superboy and Aqualad who will be acting out a bully and a victim somewhere in this mountain. Come get Miss. Martian or I if you think you found them. The winner will get a choice to be kissed by any superhero." Everyone perked up and there were whispers about who they would choose. "Let's start."

After we left Superboy and Aqualad hid outside of the mountain where we won't be and Me'ggan and I started showing them around the mountain we reached the bedrooms where we made sure to remove anything that might give away our identity and we passed Robin's room. "Aren't we going in there?" Artemis pointed out.

"Nah Rob wouldn't want us to go in there. And Superboy and Aqualad aren't in there." I said. We continued walking.

* * *

Miss. Martian: Link established.

Superboy: I can hear someone opening a door and some aggression.

Artemis: good I'll go to Rob's room with KF in a sec.

"Hey Kid Flash." Artemis called my name normally this time and I waited for her to catch up. "I think I know where Aqualad and Superboy are."

"Ok." I made my voice louder and said. "This lady thinks she knows where Superboy and Aqualad are hiding." I faced Artemis and asked "Can you show us?" She nodded her head and headed down the hall.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Jake and his gang pushed me in my room before starting to beat me up. All I could do as Dick was curl up in a ball and pray that Wally won't notice my new injuries. After about five minutes something happened and Jake stopped.

"Mister Smith what is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Brown's voice was clear as I opened my eyes and saw the whole class watching from the doorway.

"Dick!" Barbara's panicked voice sounded as she pushed he way towards me. She crouched down to help me stand up. I saw Jake as the teacher brought him out of sight. I stumbled in Barbara's arms as she led me out of the room.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

I knew being bullied is bad but seeing how defenseless Dick had to be was horrifying. I'm glad we could at least get it to stop. "Well that ends our tour due to unexpected injuries." I said.

"Wait!" Artemis' voice called. "I'm sure I found Superboy and Aqualad."

"What!" I said._ This wasn't part of the plan._ "Can you show us?" I asked not sure that she has. She led us to Artemis' bedroom that we didn't get to in the tour where Superboy was in fact fake beating up Aqualad. "Um congratulations, who do you pick?" She turned and smiled.

"You." She said. I gulped she rolled her eyes like Artemis and pulled on my neck to kiss me.

* * *

**Barbara's pov:**

"Dick why didn't you tell me or Bruce or the team." I panicked. "I mean you are good at hiding things, but still why didn't you tell me I'm your best friend, your girlfriend, your partner."

"Don't worry BG Two-face hits a lot harder than Jake." Dick chuckled.

"You know you never answered my question." I said while brushing a lock of hair back in place.

"And what is that girl wonder?" He smiled.

"Does BG stand for Barbara Gordon or Batgirl?"

"Both, because Batgirl is Barbara Gordon, inside."

"Smart answer hunk wonder."

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Well your plan worked, Jake has stopped bullying me mostly because he got expelled." I said walking in the living room where everyone was.

"Good. And you know Rob you should have told someone." Wally pointed out.

"I know, but Dick Grayson is a scrawny smart kid who was adopted by Bruce Wayne not a kid who's best friend can break the sound barrier in his sneakers or who can do as you call it 'the ninja thing'." I said.

"Wait, I can't do the ninja thing." Wally noticed.

"I know." I smirked.

"Team debrief now no suits." Batman said over the intercom. The team shrugged and went to the mission room. Where Batman was waiting. "I've put this off long enough." He said as he typed buttons on the computer. "**Recognized Batgirl B0-8.**" Batgirl walked out wearing a baby blue T-shirt, regular jeans, and sunglasses. Batman left the mountain and we started to introduce.

"Hi I'm Me'ggan or Miss. Martian or Megan. This is the team Aqualad AKA Kaldur, Artemis AKA well Artemis, Kid Flash AKA Wally, Superboy AKA Conner, and Robin AKA Dick Grayson." Me'ggan introduced.

"Well I'm Batgirl AKA Barbara Gordon and Dick's other best friend." Barbara said.

"Oh she can do the ninja thing." Wally said as he turned to me.

"What ninja thing?" Barbara asked innocently as she was to our left instead of a few feet to our right. Wally let out a groan and headed to the couch. "Can I have a private tour?" She asked facing me.

"Sure." I smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips. _Best day ever._


End file.
